Infection Part 1
by Laspyr the Wolf
Summary: A story of how a female Pokemon trainer tries to survive in a Pokemon-zombie outbreak.


I was once the happiest of trainers. I would run to and fro across Hoenn, sometimes Johto, and most of the time Unova, but there was one place where I would always stick around the most… Kanto. Oh how I love Kanto. They have the best towns and environments to go through, like Vermillion, for example- the beaches and docks are some of the best places to go meet new people, fish, and battle water Pokemon trainers. But, of course, Vermillion does have its ups and downs. There's one town I avoid at all costs- no, not because of the ugly shadow across the place, and not because it's highly recorded for a Pokemon cemetery...

Lavender Town.

I'll just leave it at this-I find that place to be just plain creepy, let alone a mother Marowak died protecting her child somewhere in that building by the hands of Team Rocket, and I am fearsome that one day I might just venture into that dark and demented building of the deceased partners and meet my demise facing her. Frankly, Marowaks are not my favorites, so I try to avoid them at all costs just because of that gruesome tale about that Cubone's mother in the tower. Thank Arceus that I haven't encountered any since I've heard the tale 12 years ago. Well, things changed in 12 years…

In fact, a LOT of things has changed in 12 years. Too devastating to really mention to anyone, you must promise NOT to tell anyone of this. If you do then tell them I never told you- or that you've seen me before in the first place. Swear? Good. Now listen up.

I was 15 at the time, and I was venturing with my friends Professor Leach and his two interns Luther and Harold. We were heading out to the Tower in Lavender Town, the first time I actually walked into the Tower, and I hope it will be my last time I ever set foot in there. Leach and his interns had a party since they won the Nobel Prize for discovering how you could transfer living Pokemon into the computer as actual data and files, and we were partying out on the 3rd floor. Well, of course at celebrations you know there's going to be alcohol… and you know what alcohol leads to when it comes to scientists. Drunk science is one of the worst possibilities a drunken professor could think of. Well, Leach got drunk and forgot he had a chemical beaker in his hands. It was with an experiment that included methane, whiskey, and a pinch of uranium, and using all of his drunken stupidity, he poured the whole beaker into a huge punching balloon. You know- the huge ones you blow up and it has a rubber band on the end? You get it. Anyway, it popped on a jagged edge of a tombstone, and burned the soil of every single grave on the 3rd and some on the 2nd floor, since that stuff burned through most of the floor. (Through experiments, we figured out it was powerful, but nothing like acid.) I watched as some of the acidic substances burned through one of the most important tombs there- I saw one tombstone that read "Indian the Houndoom; Friend, partner, companion, BROTHER; 1998-2010". I could only watch at the tombstone started to shake. I could tell that experiment brought nothing but hell on earth.

Two days passed, and thirteen people went missing in one day. Ten other people said they were attacked by what they described them as "decaying" Pokemon; some call them the dead walking the earth. I didn't see how that was possible at first, until I saw one for myself- a half-dead Charmander, and I just about puked at its appearance: its left eye was gouged out; it had a giant bloody "R" across its chest and stomach, the left foot was nothing but bone. The poor thing's teeth looked like a , although most were missing. The flame on its tail was burnt out like a melted candle. Speaking of that thin, rounded tail, I believe its tail was nothing but bone. The Charmander's color faded from a happy orange color to a sad, depressing pale yellow color with black, brown, and blue bruises all over its face, stomach, legs, arms, and (what was left of ) its tail. I somehow wanted to hug it and tell it how sorry I felt for it but I began to scream. I ran to the closest thing that was stable enough to keep weaklings like that from getting in- The Pokemon Tower. I know, I was crazy to have walked in there and slammed the doors so loudly, but it was my only protection. I brought out my 3 Pokemon- Viper, Constrictor, and Python, the three Mightyena brothers I raised from a kid all the way to three powerful adults. They stood proudly and looked solemnly at me. I could tell they were startled and wanted to know what was going on, so I took it upon my tired self to tell them before I lost my mind and forgot to.

"Men, this is going to be serious. There's been a Poke-zombie outbreak. Right now there's a Charmander on my tail. Keep in mind this Charmander is lethal and… well, dead. Try to kill it evenly, and if so, try to help me out on balancing heaven and hell in this purgatory war."

Viper let out a serious bark as his brothers nodded. So I looked out a hole in the door.

Dear Lord…


End file.
